Life at Anubis house and beyond
by SibunaForever73
Summary: Everyone is having a wonderful time at Anubis house..but what could go wrong. Fabina!
1. Chapter 1

**Nina P.O.V**

Summer vacation was here, I didn't want this day to come. I was leaving for my fight to America. I had to leave all my friends and ecpecially Fabian. He knew i was going to miss hi. I'm going to miss everyone. Amber, Trudy and Fabian were comming to the airport with me. I was excited to see gran and all my friends. I was holding Fabians hand the whole way to the airport.

"I promise next summer i'll spend the break with you guys" I said tearing up

"Thats fine Nina" Fabian said loking at me

"Next summer you and me can go around England Nina" Amber said smiling at me, We finally arrived at the airport, we got out of the cab and headed inside "I'm not sure if I can go" I said crying ''Come on Nina two months and you'll be back"

I huged Fabian and we kissed for the last time. A flash appeared.

"AMBER"

"Scrapbooking Remember" she said and come over to hug me "Remember call us everyday" she said "I will" I said

"Fabian i'll call you 7 mins k" I said "okay Nina bye" He said

I waved then goodbye and walked away, Later while I was waiting for my number to be called, I called Fabian

"Hey" i said

_"Hey are you on your plane now" _he asked

"Ummm... yeah i'm getting on right now"

"_Hey its time for supper call me once you arrive_" he said

"okay and i'm about to take off, love you bye"

"_Love you too Neens, Bye_" he said

My plane finally took off...

** Fabians P.O.V**

We were all eating at the table talking and laughing.I was wonder how Nina was. "So has Nina taken off yet"Patricia asked. "Yeah like 10 minutes ago"

"What if her plane crashes" Alfie said laughing. "ALFIE! dont say that!" I yelled

"Dude calm down" Alfie said "Sorry I'm just worried Nina was crying when she left"

"awwww" Mick said in a really high voice...I hate it when he talks like that

"really mick" i said, we all went to our rooms after

**Ambers P.O.V**

My room looks really wierd without Nina by her bed. My best friend is gone for 2 months, what was i suppose to do? Oh I know I'll make A video diary for Nina starting tomorrow, until she comes back.

** THE NEXT DAY**

I got my video camera and asked people to follow me with the camera and can switch holding the camera time after time. "hey Fabian turn around and say ho to Nina" I said, Eddie was holding the camera for me

"OMG where is she" he said and her fell of his seat

"Dude" Eddie said laughing

Fabian stood up and blushed "HaHa so where's Nina?" he asked. "She not here Fabian we are making a video diary for her". "Oh, Hi Nina" he said

At breakfast I told everyone that they can use the camera to take video's for Nina. I had my turn first.

"So Nina your probably wondering what fabians doing, so why dont we go see" I said laughing

"Fabian why do you look worried" I asked. ''Nina said that she's call once she had arrived" he said. Right then his phone rang. "Its Nina" he said. I walked out of the room so he could talk.

**Nina P.O.V**

"Hey Fabian"

"Hey" he replyed "I've been waiting for you to call" he said

"oh i'm sorry my plane was late and I just arrived home right now"

"I miss you Nina its really not the same without you" He said. "I miss you too Fabian"I said back

"Amber is making so many video's for you to see once you come back". "I cant wait to see them"i said

"Hey Fabian I need to go eat breakfast i'll call you later"

"I really dont like these time changes" he said. "Me neither"

"okay bye Nina" he said. "Bye Fabian"

**Third Person P.O.V **

Many weeks past and Nina called Amber and Fabian and all the other House member kept making the video diary for Nina. One day Fabian called Nina to tell her something exciting.

"Hey Nina how's it going" Fabian said

"Its great, just one more week and i'll be back" Nina said

"I cant wait, its been boring for me without you" Fabian said

"awww Fabian" said Nina. "Oh you won't believe this but gave us and extra month off school, so that means you can spend that moth with us" he said. "Really I cant believe this, guess I will be having a great summer after all" Nina laughed. "what is the rest of the house doing" she said. "Ummm...i think Mara,Eddie,Amber, Patricia and Mick are making video's and jerome and Alfie are probably pranking" he said. " I miss seeing those two pranking" she said. "Today Jerome took Alfie's cloths from the bathroom and Alfie was chasing him in the living room with a towel wraped around him and amber got it in one of the video's for you" he said. "Wow". "So what have you been doing in America?" he asked. "Well I went around my old school and met up with some of my friends I told them alot about you guys" she said. "Hey Nina its about 10 clock here and its probably 6:00 o'clock where you are and we have to go to bed" fabian said. "Victor gave is famous 10:00 o'clock speach right?" Nina said. Fabian laughed and said yes. "Well goodnight Fabian, love you".

"love you to Nina, bye''.

**Hope you guys liked this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next day**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Right after Breakfast I went to Amber to ask for her camera. After all eight of went outside, we finally got a stand for out camera. I pressed record and we all dared on another to do silly things. I went first, "Fabian I dare to do a back flip". "Are you sure I lose my balance sometimes" He said. When he was ready to flip Eddie started saying "fall, fall, fall, fall". Fabian flipped and lost his balance and fell. "Wow that was amazing" Mara said. Everyone started to do impossible stunts, but they mostly fell and I got them on video, nina was going to love this. Amber and I almost twisted our ankles.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Another week past and and they all did the same thing, and the next day was when Nina would come back from America.

**The Next Day**

**Nina's P.O.V**

I was at the airport waiting for Trudy to pick me up. She came and we went to Anubis house. It was 6am. When I walked into Anubis house I was glad to be back. Everyone was sleeping, I couldn't wait to see Fabian. I went to my room and started unpacking. Amber woke up and said "Nina your back" in a high voice. "Finally my BAF is back" she said. "Amber keep it quit people are sleeping" I said whispering. She came over and hugged me. "I missed you Nina" she said quietly. "I missed you to Amber". "Hey I need some sleep okay" I said. "Okay, i'm going to eat breakfast" she said. "This early?". "Well once I wake up I can't go back to sleep" she said. I finally went to sleep.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and I saw Amber dressed up and already eating breakfast.

Amber's outfit: cgi/set?id=46089738

"Amber its so early why are you the only one eating breakfast" I asked her. "Nina's back and I have allot to do" she said. As soon as I heard "Nina" I dropped my glass. "Nina! Where is she?" I said. "Don't bother waking her up, she was really tierd and now she went to sleep" Amber said. "I'm not going to wake her up okay" I said and went back into my room. "What are you doing up already" Mick asked. "Oh just a drink of water that's all" I said going back to sleep. Two hours later Nina came in and threw a pillow at me. "Fabian wake up and meet me downstairs" she said and left. I got dressed and ran downstairs.

**Fabian wearing: cgi/set?id=45972024**

Someone pulled me outside of the house, and it was Nina. She quickly hugged me. "I missed you Fabian" she said. " I missed you too Nina". Nina kissed me, and we kissed for a while. We sat on the front steps and talked. " I see you haven't replaced me with a American boy'' I said laughing. " I would never replace you, I love yo the way you are" said and hugged me. "I love what your wearing". "Thanks" she said smiling. "You've got to tell me about your trip later". "Sure, if Amber doesn't drag me into her clothing conversations" she said laughing. " Oh I got you something" I said. I grabbed Nina's hand and we ran into my room. "When we went shopping, Amber helped me pick this out for you" I said giving the present to Nina. " oh my gosh its beautiful, thanks Fabian'' she said and kissed my cheek.

**Fabian's gift to Nina: cgi/set?id=46090580**

"Come on lets go to Breakfast" I said opening the door".

**Nina's P.O.V**

When I walked in breakfast, everyone came and hugged me. "I missed you Nina" Patricia said. "Same here" Mara said and hugged me. "Nina eat your breakfast, you must be starving" Trudy said. I sat down at me normal seat and ate and we all talked. "Hey why don't we all watch a movie tonight here in the living room, since Victor's gone for a few weeks" Patricia said. "Yeah that'll be fun" Mick said. "Yeah we can all watch a movie about some alien space craft" Alfie said. "NO" Everyone screamed. "How about I pick the movie that doesn't have aliens, okay" Patricia said. After I ate i went to my room to finish unpacking. Fabian knocked on the door and came in. "You need any help unpacking" he said. "Ummm... Sure'' I said smiling. "Ummm can you go return these books to Mara, I borrowed them from her before I left". "Sure" he said, he got my books and returned them. After we finished unpacking, I told Fabian about my trip. ''oh yeah we have homework for school for this month we have off, you want to study now and get it finished?" he said. "Umm. Sure, let's go to the living room" I said walking out the door.

**Amber's P.O.V**

This day was great, Nina came back and we had so much fun. Fabian and Nina were studying or that's what I think they were doing. I took a picture of them and they screamed at me again. "Scrapbooking remember" I said smiling. Alfie came and grabbed the camera out of my hand. "Hey Alfie I'm using it" I said pulling it back. "But now I need it" he said grabbing it back. Patricia came in and started helping me grab back the camera.

**Jerome P.O.V**

I was standing in the kitchen eating an apple and looking at all the things happening in the living room. Nina and Fabian were snogging Ugghhh! Patricia, Alfie and Amber were on the floor fighting for a camera. And I think I herd Amber yell "AHHH MY NAIL" This day couldn't get any better. Joy walked in who had a fever, she saw Nina and Fabian snogging and she rolled her eyes and went back to her room. I was just laughing.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Okay after all that fighting was over we started watching the movie. We were watching the Women in Black. For that half of the time Amber was screaming and hiding her face into pillows which was really annoying.

**Nina's P.O.V**

"I miss spending time with you Fabian" I said resting my head on his chest. "I missed spending time with you too Nina" he said. As soon has we kissed, Amber took a picture and everyone else screamed "Do that on your own time!". I saw Fabians face go red and so was mine. When we finished the movie we all went to bed. I wished that tomorrow would be the same as today.

**Nina's Night suit: ninas_night_suit/set?id=46107718**

**Anmber's Night suit: cgi/set?id=46108469**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambers P.O.V**

I woke up, and saw Nina in her bed and that was how it was suppose to be. I went over to Nina and woke her up "Nina wake up" I said shaking her. "What Amber" Nina said waking up. "Come on and lets eat breakfast, and Fabian might be down there already. "okay I'm coming Amber" she said getting up. I walked down to breakfast and I saw everyone already eating. I knew they would be down there, I'm really good at thinking. I sat down at my seat and Trudy gave us our food. "Where's Nina?" Fabian asked. "Calm down she's coming, okay" I said looking at him. Nina finally come down and sat down at her seat. "Hey Fabian" Nina said smiling. "Hey" he answered back. Everyone was eating, Alfie was stuffing his mouth with food which was disgusting, Mick and Mara were talking, Alfie and Jerome were probably thinking of another prank, Nina and Fabian were making flirting with one another. Oh how I missed Fabian and Nina being together, Joy better not come between them. "Alfie eat with your mouth closed" Mara said. "Anyways how about we all go to the mall today to hang out" I asked everyone. "Uhhhh… Sure" Nina said. "How about you Fabian" Nina asked. "Sure" he said. "Okay so Nina and Fabian and I are going, how about you guys?" I asked again. Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Eddie said yes. So did Mara, Patricia and Joy.

**Nina P.O.V**

Once everyone ate we all went to our rooms to get ready. I was wearing a dress.

Nina's outfit: cgi/set?id=46545589

I went down stairs and waited until everyone else was ready, everyone came down stairs but amber took a lot of time to get ready so we all had to wait. "Okay , okay I'm here, lets go" Amber said. We all walked outside. "So who's going to drive?" I asked. "How about Fabian" Jerome suggested. "Fine, I'll drive" Fabian said. We all sat in the car and left to the mall. It was a long drive. But when we arrived it was boiling hot outside. "Oh my gosh it's so hot" Joy said. "Then lets go inside it might be cooler there" Mick said. We all went inside and it was a little cooler. "Okay how about we spilt up into 2, and meet again at lunch and then we'll stay together" Patricia said. "Sure" I said. 'Okay, me, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Eddie in one group and Joy, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Alfie in the other" Amber said. "That's okay with me" Eddie said. We went our own ways. Me and Fabian were holding hands the entire time, I hope Amber wouldn't say anything embracing this time. Amber pulled all of us into a makeup store. "Come on Amber you have enough in your room" I said. Fabian and I laughed. "Just 5 minutes" Amber said. "Okay" Patricia said. I looked at some things around the store and so did Patricia. After Amber was done we all walked out. "Come on do all you guys have to hold hands, it makes me feel left out" Amber Wined. "Well you have Alfie" I said. "Yeah" Eddie chuckled. "Come on lets go to a store that's doesn't have makeup" Eddie said. We all went to a clothing store. Later we went to many more. After we were finished we sat down at the benches for the other to come and then we could go eat lunch. Amber took so many photos of us, especially me and Fabian. We were all fooling around with the camera. When the others came we went to go eat lunch.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

We all sat and ate at the food court. We all talked about what we did. ''So what did you guys do'' I asked them. ''Well Alfie got caught by the security and they took him to the medical center" Mick said. "Why" Eddie asked. "Well he told us that he could run though wall, and we didn't believe him. So when he tried showing us he kept running into the wall, the security thought something was wrong with him so they took him to that medical center'' Mara laughed. "What, I have done it before you know" Alfie pointed out. "Sure you did" I said laughing. "You guys never believe me" Alfie said.

**Fabians P.O.V**

I had to drive again. When we arrived at Anubis House everyone went to their rooms. I lied in my bed, I was so tired, but I did have fun with Nina. I was walking down to the main room when Joy came up in front of me. "Hey Fabian, how about we hang out this evening?" she asked. I'll see" I said trying to avoid eye contact. "Come on we never hang out anymore''."Sorry I have to go" I said trying to be nice. "What to go talk to Nina?" she snapped. She came closer and kissed me. I saw Nina in the door way starting to cry, she took off our promise ring and threw it at the floor, she ran up to her room crying.

Nina and Fabian's Promise ring: cgi/set?id=46863824

"Joy I'm starting to not like you any more" I said starting to cry too. I ran after Nina. I knocked on her door and she opened, her eyes were red. "Did I do anything wrong" Nina said wiping her tears away. "No" I answered back. "Do you want to tell me something, or should I turn my back around do you can start kissing Joy again" She snapped. "Nina-" I said softly but she cut me off. "I don't want to talk right now" she said and she closed the door. I stood there for a moment and went back to be room. I opened the door and Mick and Eddie were in there. I went in and sat on my bed. I was staring at the ceiling. "I cant believe you kissed Joy" Mick said. "Yeah I thought you didn't like her" Eddie said. "I don't like her, and how do you guys know this?" I asked suspiciously but they cut me off. "We know things" Eddie chuckled. "What ever" I said.

**Amber's P.O.V**

I saw that Nina had cried. I went up to her bed and asked. "OMG Nina where's your promise ring from Fabian?" I said gasping and I couldn't believe why she wasn't wearing it. "Amber I'm not in the mood" she said resting her head in her pillow. "Did you and Fabian have and argument?" I asked. "Kind of, well I saw him and Joy kiss, so I threw my ring on the floor, he came to my room 5 minutes ago and I said I didn't want to talk" she said. "Omg Nina" I said looking at the floor. "That Joy is going to get it" I said looking at Nina. "EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE'' Trudy shouted from the main room. "Come on lets go" I said. Me and Nina walked down stairs and sat on the sofa. Everyone else came down and sat down. "Okay, I have been told that we are invited to a dance for all the boarding schools in our area, the dance is in 3 days, you guys are going to have to go shopping again for some fancy dresses, sorry I know you guys just went today." Trudy said. I screamed because there was a dance. "Amber what was that for?" Jerome said covering his ears. "Another dance, yyeeaahh!" I said. Later on I was walking to Fabians room to talk to him. Eddie and Mick came in front of me. "Before you go in there, you should know what really happened" Eddie said. "Then what Happened? I asked. ''Okay You and Nina think that Fabian and Joy kissed, but its Joy who went and kissed Fabian, all Fabian was doing was walking to go talk to Nina but Joy came up and started talking okay" Mick said. "You were going to go hit him weren't you" Eddie said chuckling. "Noooooo'' I said pretending that I wasn't going to. I was going to if they didn't tell me what actually happened...

What did you guys think? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

**Nina's P.O.V **

The next morning when Amber ant I had woken up, we herd a crowd of people downstairs. "Who's downstairs" I asked Amber. "I don't know" she said. Then Patricia, Mara and Joy came into our room. "I think there are people down there" Patricia said. They came in and sat down. Then Eddie and Fabian came rushing in. "Did you guys see all those people downstairs?" Fabian said as he sat down. "We woke up and came in here to ask Nina and Amber if they knew" Mara said. "If you guys went down stairs, you wouldn't even recognize this house, its all fancy and elegant" Eddie said. Then Jerome and Alfie came in. "Is it just me or has Anubis house has been turned into a fancy castle" Alfie said confused. '' we don't know anything" Amber said. Mick was back from his morning run, and I think he came into our room because he didn't find the others in their rooms. "Is the Queen Visiting?" Mick asked. Everyone started laughing. "Come on let's go down stairs and find Trudy" I said to everyone. We all went downstairs and Trudy came up to us. "Why are all these people here?" Eddie asked. "Oh we have some guests over, Since you guys are suppose to go shopping for dressed today, we invited them over, so go get dressed and I have someone here to drive you to the mall" Trudy said. "But what about breakfast" Jerome said. "You guys can eat breakfast out today" She said smiling. We all went up and changed and came back downstairs. We went out to the parking lot and looked where our ride was. "Where is it" I asked. "Oh, it's right there" Patricia said pointing at a minni van. We got in and went to the mall. The guys were in a group and the girls were in a group this time.

**Mara's P.O.V**

All of the girls headed into a fancy dress store. I think we were in there for 3 hours. "Hey Mara, what do you think of this dress" Patricia asked me. "That looks great" I said. It was a Blue dress with a bow on the side. "Actually I'll find another one I don't like it anyways" Patricia said. W all sat down on the couch by the fitting rooms, and we had our own little fashion show. We all went in and changed and came out to show everyone else. Amber took lots of photo's of us in different dresses.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

We were all in a elegant party store. We were all looking for tuxedos and other things. "Hey why is Alfie looking at a wall?" I asked. "Oh no, Alfie don't go running into a wall again" Mick said coming towards Alfie. "What makes you think I'm going to run into a wall" He asked. "Well let's see...You ran into many walls when you think you can break them" Jerome laughed. We all started laughing. For some reason Fabian looked depressed. "Whets wrong?" I asked him. "Its Nina, I haven't talked to her yet" he said. "Come on at least have some fun while we're here" I said. He smiled and then we started talking. I noticed that it was 1:00 and we still hadn't eaten lunch. So we called the girls and we met up at the food court and ate, and went back to Anubis house around 5pm.

**Joy's P.O.V**

We finally came back home and the guests were still their. Trudy came up to us. ''Oh your back, everyone here is about to leave so go up to your rooms now" she said. We all went to our rooms. I fell into my bed and closed my eyes, I was so tired. I hope my dress would be better that that Nina Fabian likes.

**Patricia P.O.V**

When all the guests left we all went to the main room and watched a movie, until we had to go to sleep. The house was way better with out Victor. Trudy walked in and said it was time to go to sleep. We all went to our rooms and went to sleep. I felt like I was in heaven, I was so tired and I finally relaxed. At least I hadn't have to listen to Victors 10 o'clock speech, I was sick of it. I finally went to sleep

**Sorry if this was short :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

**Nina's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up feeling really sick. Amber came in running and told me that Trudy said that the dance was canceled till further notice. I didn't mind because I had a huge headache. "Nina what's wrong?" she asked me. "I feel really sick" I answered. "Nina look at your arms!" Amber yelled. "Why" I said really worried. "I think you got an allergy" she said. When I looked at my arms I looked like amber when she got her allergy. "Now, come on and let's go eat breakfast" she said walking out the door. When I tried getting up I fell to the ground. Wow first really bad allergies and then I couldn't walk. I started panicking and tears came down my eyes. This couldn't be happening I wondered. I started yelling for help, for a while, thankfully Eddie was walking down the hallway and hers me screaming. "Why are you on the floor yelling for help?" he asked. "Go get Trudy, I can't walk, I fell to the floor when I tried walking" I said really quickly. Eddie Yelled for Trudy when he got downstairs. Trudy came up really worried. "Oh my god Nina, ummm... lets take you to Breakfast, Eddie can you carry Nina for Today until I get a wheelchair and if something happens we will take you to the Hospital" Trudy said.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I picked up Nina and started walking downstairs. "Wow you're light" I said laughing. She slapped my arm playfully. When we arrived downstairs I put her down at her chair beside Fabian. "Thanks Eddie" She said smiling. ''No problem" I said smiling back. "What happened Eddie" Amber asked. "Ask Nina'' I said. She looked to Nina. ''Tell me Nina, please" she said. I noticed Fabian looked really worried. "Well I woke up feeling really sick and when you said to go eat breakfast, I tried getting up but I fell to the floor" She told Amber.

**Amber's P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh, Nina I should of waited for you, I fell bad now" I said. "Amber don't feel bad, you didn't do anything" she said kindly. "Why didn't Trudy give you a wheel chair?" I asked. "We didn't have one so Eddie had to carry me down" She said.

**Nina's P.O.V**

When I started eating, I stopped breathing. "FABIAN CALL TRUDY" I yelled. I fell straight to the floor. "I'll call the ambulance" Trudy said and quickly called. Fabian was holding my hand tightly and I noticed he was crying and so was everyone else. "Nina stay with us" he said. I was almost about to die. The ambulance came and put me on the stretchers and took me to the hospital. I couldn't help Fabian crying, I couldn't stand him like this.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

When Nina had left Fabian fell to the floor crying. Mick and Eddie took him to his room. Even I couldn't stand him like this, this couldn't be happening. The house was quite nobody spoke, everyone went to their rooms. No one came out until Supper. Even at Supper we didn't talk much. "Okay, so the Hospital called and said she's alright, but she can't come home for a long time though" Trudy said. Everyone was still teared up. "You guys can go Visit her in a few days" Trudy said. "Come on cheer up a little, I know it's hard" Trudy said. "In a time like this?'' Amber said looking at her food. We ate and went and sat in the living room. Alfie kept playing with his robots. Everyone else was reading. Trudy had got a call saying that Victor was coming back tomorrow. That put us in a badder mood.

**The Next Day**

**Amber's P.O.V**

The next morning Victor came back. So now all our fun was gone, no staying up late and watching movies or even going out everyday. I woke up alone in my room since Nina as at the hospital, I couldn't even think about what happened yesterday. I wonder how she was. When I walked out of my room I saw Victor in is office. At least Vera was gone. When I went to Breakfast Trudy had cooked us something special. We all ate and talked. I think we were a little better now than yesterday. But Fabian wasn't. I didn't think that we were allowed to go see Nina today, because Trudy said in a few days only. Alfie and Jerome were probably pulling another prank because everyone could hear Victor yelling. "Well 'Victor hasn't changed" she laughed and so did everyone else. "Trudy I know you said we can go visit Nina in a few days but can we go today?" I asked her. "Uh.. Sure" she said. Everyone smiled. We Finished eating and got dressed to go visit Nina. We drove to the hospital and when we got there, asked one of the nurses at the head table which room Nina Martin was in. "Are you guys her friends?" the Nurse asked. "Yeah" Patricia answered back. "Which one of you is named Fabian?" the nurse asked. "I am" Fabian said raising his hand up. "Well Nina has been asking for you since she got here, she must really like you" the nurse said smiling. "she's my girlfriend" Fabian said smiling. "Awwww" I said that was sweet. " Well she's in room 373, follow me'' the nurse said. We followed her up to Nina's room. "Before we enter, if anything happens to her call one of the nurses, she's been having troubles breathing" the nurse told us. I noticed Fabian's eyes were starting to tear up.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

We went in and we saw her in her bed watching TV and she was on her laptop too. "Hey Nina" I said running to hug her. Everyone came and hugged her. "How are you?" Mara asked. "I'm fine now'' she said. "When did the doctor or the nurse say you could go home?'' Amber said tearing up. "They didn't say anything yet" she said. Fabian went and sat at the side of her bed. "So what have you been doing with all your free time" I asked. "Well I had no free time the doctors and the nurses were in here because I couldn't breathe at times, well now I haven't had any troubles in a while" she said. "Well that's good news" I said smiling at her. "You want to know more good news Nina." Jerome said. "What" she said really happily." Victors back" he said in a boring and low voice. "And how is this good news in any chance" Nina said smiling. "It's not, that's why I told you" he said laughing. Everyone starting to laugh. "Wow Nina your room is really big "Mick said looking around. "Well they gave me the best room, I love it" Nina said smiling. "Do you guys mind" Fabian said gesturing them out the door with his head. "Yeah we like being kicked out Fabian" Alfie said walking out. Every started laughing.

**Fabians P.O.V**

When everyone left, I looked at Nina she was smiling at me. "What?'' I said smiling back. "Nothing just, I missed you Fabian...a lot" she said. "You have no idea how much I missed you Nina, I was scared to death when they took you to the hospital" I said tearing up. I came and sat beside her. "Nina and about what happened with Joy-" I said and i got cut off. "I know she kissed you" She said. I looked confused. "Amber told me" she said smiling. " I herd that you were asking for me yesterday" I said smiling and looking at Nina. "How did you find out" she said blushing and covering her face with her hands. ''The nurse told me" I said removing her hands form her face. "And about our ring, i think I lost it when I threw it on the floor" she said. I pulled out her ring from my pocked and showed her "You mean this ring" I said laughing. "Yes this ring" she said giggling. I put it back on her finger. "I love you Fabian Rutter" She said smiling, "I love you too Nina Martin and I always will". We kissed until Amber came bursting though the door. "Amber!" we both yelled. "Yeah...oh did I ruin your moment, fine I'll leave" she said. "Its okay, and I think we should be going now because I don't think Victor wants us be out this long" Fabian said. As soon as I was gonna get up the nurse walked in. "Nina the Doctor is here to see you he will be in here in a minute" she said. "Wow another doctor visiting" Amber said shocked. "Well she had troubles breathing a while before you guys came" the nurse. "Well can we visit tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah" she said. "Well then bye Nina" I said hugging her. "Bye Nina" Amber waved and so did everyone else. We went to Anubis house and the day went by quickly knowing Nina was okay but the fact the she had troubles breathing at points. Victor was him self again, wild and always mad.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day **

**Ambers P.O.V**

Today at breakfast Trudy made us delicious waffles. I was excited to go see Nina today in the afternoon. "Did you guys enjoy your breakfast?" Trudy asked. "It was amazing" I said. "Awesome" Jerome and Alfie yelled. Victor came in bursting through the door looking really angry. OKAY WHO BROKE THE BATHROOM FAUCET!" he yelled. The room went quite. While he was yelling Jerome was pointing at Alfie behind his back. Everyone looked at Alfie. "Alfie out of all the stupidest things you could of done why THIS!" he tried being calm while saying it but he was really annoyed. "How do you know I did it" Alfie said smirking. " Because I found a hammer saying Alfie on IT!" he said almost ripping his hair out. Alfie was driving him crazy. "Alfie why did you hit the faucet with a hammer?" Victor said trying not to scream. "Because it wouldn't turn on" Alfie said. "That's because you have to turn the handle" Victor said spazing at him. When Victor went upstairs, everyone started laughing.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

We all sat in the Living room and talked. Amber brought down her couple scrapbooks. Fabian was looking at Fabina's. Eddie and I were looking at Peddie's. Mara and Jerome we looking at Jara's, I don't think Amber had one of her and Alfie. And Mick and Joy were just sitting there. I couldn't wait to go see Nina today. I hope she's okay. We were going to visit her in a few minutes. But Fabian here couldn't find his car keys. When he found his keys they were in his pockets.

**Fabians P.O.V**

We ran over to the front desk. Some nurse told us that Nina's room had been switched. We ran over to another nurse and asked her where Nina's new room was. "Okay she's in room 821, I'll take you there". "Thanks" Amber squealed. While we were walking up to her room the nurse told us that Nina had been feeling a little hot. "Well is she okay?" Patricia asked. "Yeah.. kind of" the nurse replied. When we arrived we went in to her room. We saw her on her bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. ''If anything happens tell me" the nurse said walking all sat on the two sides of her bed surrounding her bed, it was pretty big. "Nina?'' Amber said lightly shaking her arm. Nina woke up an saw us. She sat up and hugged us and lied back down. "Are you okay" Jerome asked. "Yeah, kind of" I replied. "This is not fair, you get to watch TV the entire day" Alfie said laughing. We all laughed. "Hey can some of you guys get some food?, I am getting sick of hospital food." Nina said. "Sure We'll bring everyone food" Eddie said. Mara,Jerome,Mick, Eddie and Alfie went to the store to go get food. Me, Amber and Patricia stayed.

**Nina P.O.V**

"You won't believe what happened today'' Amber said. "What?''. "Alfie broke a faucet in the bathroom because it wouldn't turn on" Fabian said laughing. "Wow" I started laughing too. "Victor was spazing at him" Patricia said laughing. "Oh and we can't come here tomorrow, Trudy is going to take s to meet some people for some reason" Patricia said. "Oh" I said. "But Fabian is going to stay with you for tomorrow" Amber said. Fabian smiled and me and I smiled back. There were two couched at the side of my room, Amber, Patricia and Fabian bushed them to each side of my bed so they could sit there. We watched TV till the other came back with the food. We all ate and talked to one another.

**Fabians P.O.V**

"I want to go back home with you guys" Nina said looking down. "Hey, you will come home, once your better" I said going over to her and sitting beside her. "Hey Nina, can you walk yet?'' Mara asked. "I think so, I tried, but i fell at times" Nina said. "Let's try now" I said smiling. "Uh Sure" Nina said smiling. I held out both of my hands. I pulled her up and I started walking backwards slowly and she tried walking forwards. She lost her balance a few times but I held her up. "Awww you guys are so cute" Amber squealed. I noticed Nina blushing, but so was I. "see your getting better" I said to her. I picked her up and put her back on her bed. ''Thanks Fabian" she said smiling. Trudy came in and told everyone the Mr. Sweet wanted to talk to us. "Fabian you can stay if you want'' she said. Everyone left and I stayed with Nina. I went over and sat on her bed with her. We talked and laughed. When me and Nina we about to kiss the nurse walked in. "Is this a wrong time?" the nurse smiled. "uh no" we both she blushing. "Okay Nina I need to give you your shot" she said walking over to Nina. "okay" Nina said.

When the nurse was giving Nina the shot "It really hurts that much?" I asked. "Yes" Nina said opening her eyes. "Okay that was all" the nurse said and walked out. ''Tell me if you need something" she said and left with a smile. "Why are you teared up?" Nina asked. ''I cant stand you when your in pain" I said. "Aww'' she said and hugged me. "Before you guys came, the nurse told me that I could go home in 2 days maybe" she said smiling. "That's great" I said smiling. "Your getting sleepy aren't you" I said. "Yeah, it's the shot" she said lying down.

**Nina's P.O.V**

Fabian went over to the couch and went onto my laptop. I tried closing my eyes to go to sleep. "Watcha doin" I asked. "You want to video chat with yours friends? I told them about you" Fabian said. "Yeah" I said smiling. He came over handed over the laptop and sat beside me. "Heeey Nina" All them said. "Hey" I smiled. "Hey Fabian". "Hey" He answered back to them. "Nina are you okay?" Scarlett asked (one of Nina's friends). "Yeah, I can go back home in a couple of days" I said smiling. "Can we see you Hospital room?" Leah asked. "Sure" I tures my laptop facing my room. ''So How's gran?" I asked them. "She's great..you might get a letter form her in a couple of days, she wrote you one" Shawn said. "Thats great, cant wait to read it" I said. "Nina your felling tired right, we'll talk to you some other day, so you can rest'' Leah said and smiled. "Okay" I said smiling back. "Bye Nina, Bye Fabian'' they all said. "Bye" me and Fabian and waving.

The nurse came in and said something. ''Hey Trudy called and said that Fabian could spend the night here if he wants" she said and left. "So are you going to spend the night?" I asked. "Yeah" He said smiling. "Yay!" I said laughing. There was an extra bed beside mine so he could sleep there. "Good night Nina" he said. "Night Fabian" I said smiling


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina P.O.V**

I woke up at 4 am for some reason, but I didn't go back to back to sleep, I didn't want to wake up Fabian, but when I turned on the TV, the sound made him wake up. "Nina, you're up already?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Yeah, I cant go to sleep'' I said. "Well if that's the case, then good morning to ya" he said and came over and kissed me. "Good morning to you too" I said with a giggle. "You can you back to sleep if you want, sorry for waking you up" I said. "Its okay, can I watch too?'' he said." Sure" I said. I moved over so he could come and sit. We both watched our favorite show. A while later the nurse walked in. "Am I interrupting you guys?'' the nurse asked. "uh no" I said smiling. ''Nina, I was gonna ask if you have been feeling well" she asks. "I feel great" I said. "Great, you can go home once someone checks you out, k'' she said and left. "Yay! oh but Trudy wont be home till the evening remember" I said looking at Fabian. ''ohhh,". but my mom can check you out, out house is a few blocks away" he said smiling. "Really will it be okay with her?" I asked him. "Yeah, we can stay there for today and then we can go back to Anubis at night" he said. "Okay" I said .

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Early this morning Trudy took us to the boarding school meeting people who wanted to see us. It's so boring. All he talked about was about the school. Alfie was already fallen asleep. I elbowed Alfie to wake up. "Alfie... Wake up" I said. "Oh sorry" he said getting up. "Its okay, I feel like falling asleep too" I said laughing.

**Fabians P.O.V**

I called my mom to come check Nina out of the hospital. Then a while later my mom came . "Hey Fabian" she said. "Hey Mom" I answered. "Nina are you okay" she asked her. "Yeah I'm fine now" Nina said smiling. ''So, did you sign Nina out?" I asked her, ''Yup, come on lets get to the car" she said. "Hey Fabian, I still can't walk yet" Nina said. "Don't worry, I'll help you at home'' I said smiling. Before we left the nurse told us to take Nina out for fresh air everyday for a hour. I picked Nina up bridal style and carried her out you my mum's car. Then my mom started driving. "Thanks Ms. Rutter for taking me" Nina said. "No problem" she said smiling. "So when are you both going back to Anubis house?" she asked. "This evening'' I said. This was Nina's first time visiting my house. "Okay, here we are" Mom said. I got out and went to go open Nina's door. I picked her up and carried her inside. "Oh my god, Fabian your house if huge" she said. "Yeeeaaahh... I never liked big houses" I said smiling. I put Nina on the couch. "If you guys need anything tell me" My mom said walking up stairs. "Hey Nina, you can go get changed there's a extra bedroom upstairs" I said. "Okay thanks" she said. I carried her upstairs and brought her into the room. I went back outside, And waited till she finished changing. A while later she was finished. I opened the door and went and sat on the bed and when I looked at Nina I just froze. "What?" Nina asked. "You look so beautiful" I said still frozen. "Thank you" she said and kissed me.

( Nina's outfit: cgi/set?id=51449439 ). I took Nina back downstairs and we both sat on the couch. "Want to practice walking again?" I asked. "sure" she said smiling. I got up and held out both of my hands. Once she held my hands, I pulled her up from the couch. I started walking backwards and Nina followed. "see your doing great" I said smiling. She got better and better. "Should I let go now?" I asked. "sure" she said. When I let go, she could walk perfectly but she could lose her balance sometimes. "Nina you can walk" I yelled." Yeah I can'' she said tearing up. I ran over to her and kissed Nina. Right when we were going to have make out session. My mom walked in. We both broke apart and blushed. "Bad timing right?'' she said laughing. I nodded, but Nina didn't see. When she walked out we both sat and talked.

**Nina's P.O.V**

"So where are your sister and brother?" I asked. "I think they're at school" he said. I minute later my phone rang. "Who is it?'' Fabian asked. "Uhh..its Patricia, she sent me a message" I said looking at my phone. "What she say?'' he asked. "She said At the boringest place ever, Alfie fell asleep and I feel like too" I said laughing. "Wow, they're having fun" Fabian said laughing. I laughed too. I replied back saying _lol it will be over soon :)_. "I've got A suprisefor you Nina" Fabian said blindfolding me.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I got Nina in the Car and drove off. "Where are we going?" Nina kept asking. "You'll see you'll love it" I said. When we arrived I took Nina out of the Car and took the blindfold off and she gasped. "OMG Fabian I love this place" she said and kissed me. It as Gordon Ramsay's Restraunt, the best in London and it was Nina's Favorite. " I knew you would like it" I said smiling. We went inside and got a table for two and sat down. "Fabian, you didn't have to bring me here" Nina said. " I wanted to cause this place always make you happy " I said looking at Nina and smiling. ''Aww" Nina said with a smile. When our food arrived we both talked and took pictures. When we finished we paid and left. "I love their food" Nina said. "So do I" Fabian said laughing. When we went back home it was about 5pm because I took Nina to Holland Park, it was beautiful. Whe walked in the house hand in hand and we say the whole Anubis house sitting in my living room. "You here!" Amber shouted. Everyone came and hugged us all at once. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked. "Well we were at the hospital looking for Nina and the nurse said that you guys left to Fabians house and now we're here" Patricia said. "Well we about to head back to Anubis house though, but we can watch a movie and then leave" I said. We all watched the Vow and went back to Anubis house.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day **

**Fabian P.O.V**

I woke up today feeling great. Nina was out of the hospital and everything was back to normal. I went down stairs and saw Trudy setting up the table for Breakfast. Everyone was already Down and sitting at the table except Amber and Nina. Later they both walked downstairs.

**Nina wearing: ninas_outfit/set?id=52558335**

Nina and Amber came and sat in their seats. "Hey" I said to her smiling. "Hey, Good morning" she said. "Well, good morning to you too" I said back. Trudy had made us pancakes and fruit smoothies. "Remember you guys go back to school tomorow" Trudy said. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Eddie said. "So did I" Nina said. and the rest said the same. "Really you all forgot? anyways.. have your things ready to go tomorrow" Trudy said. "Nina you look great" I said looking at her. "Thank you Fabian" she said. "Trudy these smoothie's taste amazing'' Amber said. "Thank you" Trudy said with a smile. "So what are you're plans for today?" Trudy asked. ''Umm.. We can go shopping" Amber listed. "No, Amber we've done a lot of shopping over the summer" Mara said. And Jerome agreed. "Lets do something different. "Any ideas?" Nina said. " Uh How about we all go to the London's Eye" I suggested. " Yeah, I've always wanted to go there" Patricia said all happy. "Okay, then, we're going to the London's Eye" Eddie Said. We all ate and got dressed. We all dressed up nice to go.

**No One's P.O.V**

Nina wearing: ** cgi/set?id=52875154**

Fabian wearing:** cgi/set?id=52876517**

Amber wearing: ** cgi/set?id=52877416**

Patricia Wearing:** cgi/set?id=52877838**

Eddie Wearing: ** cgi/set?id=52878247**

**Amber P.O.V**

I just loved my dress.. Nina bought it for me when she went to U.S.A . Trudy sent a mimmi van we can use for the day.

Mick was driving today.

It was going to be a long ride, so I had to find something to do in that cramped van. He started the van and drove off. Alfie had had brought cards with him, so we all played with that. We made a stop at a coffee shop to get some food. I was starving. When we arrived, Mick parked the van and we all got out. "Finally, fresh air" Nina and I said when we got out. "Uh you both forgot your phone" Fabian said and handed them over to us. "Oh thank you" we both said again. "I'll pay for everyone" Amber said. "WOW, Amber that's expensive, its like £15.00 it okay" Patricia said. Everyone else agreed. "Hello, daddy's rick princess here" I said laughing. "Its okay, I really don't mind" I said "Fine" everyone said. "Yay" I said with a smile. We got into our capsule.

. We got into our Capsule.. I had booked them a lunch in there, but they don't know, I want to surprise them. "Oh my god" they all said when the entered. "Surprise" I said with a jump. "Amber did you book this for us" Jerome said shocked. "You bet I did" I said smiling. "Amber you didn't have to do all this for us" Nina said. "Well I did" I said. "Now come on sit" I said. They all sat and we talked and ate.

**Nina P.O.V**

This was so sweet of Amber to do this. The view was beautiful. It was a 30 minute ride. Amber was like a photographer, she was borrowing Fabian cute Nikon photographer Camera. "Hey after we get off, we can go around the city if you all like?" Fabian said. "Yeah, that will be fun" Me and Mara both said. "Hey, isn't it weird how Joy just switched houses and went far away?" Alfie said. "Yeah, but who cares" Jerome said. When we got off we all went to the park and sat. "I want to go shopping" Amber said. "Well I want to go see a movie" Alfie said. "Same" Jerome said. "I want to go to the tower of London" Patricia said. Eddie agreed with Patricia. "Okay since we all want to go to different places and we can go, how about we go where ever we want and when we leave we call who ever is driving which is Mick to come and pick us up" I said. "I agree" They all said. Everyone went they're separate ways and me and Fabian went for a walk around the block. I really hope Amber wasn't following us. We both held hands and walked and talked. I kept looking around to see if Amber was following us. "Are you looking for someone?" Fabian asked. "Amber, I think she's following us" I said laughing. "Well if you think, lets see if she is" He said smiling. He came close and kissed me, and out came a huge flash. Yes it was Amber. "See" Fabian said laughing. "Amber, why are you following us?" Fabian asked. "Because, you guys always get kissy when your alone, so I decided to follow you guys, and if you hadn't kissed Nina, Everything would have been okay, you kissed her on purpose didn't you Fabian, so I'd come out" Amber said smiling at us. "Amber can you please go back to the mall?" I asked. "Sure, if that makes you guys happy" she said. I hugged her and she left. We both started walking again. "What?" Fabian said looking at me. "Nothing, it's just that I can't stand how you look" I said laughing. 'What, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Fabian said. "It's a good thing, you're super cute" I said. "And so are you" he said with a smile. "Aww" I said as we walked into an ice cream shop. We got into line and ordered. "Monies on me" Fabian said. "Oh no, that's okay Fabian" I said. "Its okay, I'm paying and that's it" Fabian said smiling. "Fine" I answered. I loved this ice cream parlor. It was Amorino. They put their ice creams in these cute cups. We were headed out when we ran into Joy. I was having a great time and then she just had to come. "Hey Joy" Fabian said. "Hey Fabes" she said.

She started up a conversation about her moving and I had to sit there and listen. She was literally flirting with him. I couldn't stand it anymore and I just stormed out the shop. I saw Joy smile and that really irritated me. I herd Fabian call me, but I didn't go back. I entered a store, right across the shop. It was a gorgeous, elegant book store. I started browsing through the shelves, when I got a text from Fabian, (Fabian is in the _Italic_, Nina is in **bold**)

_"__Nina, where are you?" _

**"****You wouldn't care would, you're too caught up in Joy's Conversation"**

_"__She was talking about her new location"_

_"_**She was flirting with you!, why do you think I left"**

_"__Nina I have looked all over for you, please tell me"_

_"_**Fine, I'm at the book store across that ice cream store"**

"_Thank you I'm coming"_

I sat down with a book and started reading. A while later Fabian came in. When he saw me, he ran over can hugged me. "Thank god you're here" He said. We both sat down. "Nina why did you storm out?" He asked. "You still don't get it do you, I told you Joy was flirting with you, and what did you expect me to do ...just sit there and listen….like everything was okay?" I said "No, Nina I never knew, forgive me?" he said. I just cant help it, I can never stay mad at some one for very long. "You're forgiven" I said and kissed him. "Now, lets go" he said getting up.

**Amber's P.O.V**

I went shopping at Westfield mall. It was great. I was not going to stop spying on Nina and Fabian. I might spy on another day. I had never thought of spying on Patricia and Eddie before. I might just do that one day. I might get things for Nina too, since she's not here.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I got a text from Jerome saying that they planned to have dinner at Gordon Ramsay's

We had about 4 hours till dinner. We met up with Patricia and Eddie back at the park. "Hey" Nina said to them. "Hey" they both answered. "Did you guys go to the tower of London?" I asked them. "Yeah" they said. We sat down with then under a blossom tree and talked. "Where did you guys go?" Eddie asked. "We just walked around the city" Fabian said. "We saw Joy walking around" Patricia said. "Yeah, we met up with her" Nina said looking down. "Did she say anything?" Eddie asked. I kept shaking my head, "Oh never mind" Eddie said when he saw me. "Oh Jerome told us that we were all having dinner at Gordon Ramsey's . "Yeah, I got a text a few minutes before you guys came" Patricia said. "Wait since we have school tomorrow, we have to be home by 6, which means we cant eat out today" I said. "Oh yeah" Nina said. "Well that sucks" Patricia said. "I'll tell the others" Nina said. She texted everyone else, in a minute everyone replied either saying, "well that sucks, aww, oh yeah". We should be headed back to Anubis house now, if we leave now, we'll make it home in time before Victor has a spaz attack" Patricia said. We all laughed. We texted Mick and he came with the van and we went and picked up the others. The girls were asleep. Alfie was making weird noises, which was really annoying. "Alfie will you cut it out, their sleeping" I said looking at him. He made this face and started to laugh ad just screamed. After that the girl got up screaming. "Oh my god, what was that?" Amber said. "The guy, who you call your boyfriend" I said laughing. We arrived at Anubis house and we stood outside. "I've got a bad feeling" I said." About what?" Nina said. "I don't know, whatever Trudy or Victor might tell us" I said. "Well we'll see" she said. We went inside and Trudy had made us supper. We sat down and ate. "So how was your day?" Trudy asked us. "It was awesome" Nina said. "Great' Patricia and Mara said. "Also after you guys finish eating go sit on the couches Victor needs to talk to you all" Trudy said. "Told you" I said to Nina smiling. She smiled back and said "You don't know if it's bad new" she said and giggled. We all got up and sat in the living room. Victor walked in, and we all though it would be fun to cheer when he walked in. We all started screaming and hollering. "Shut up!" Victor screamed. We all stopped and laughed. I have to tell you all something" he said. "What we have school tomorrow" Patricia said stating the obvious so Victor didn't have to say it. "No, we have 3 new students coming tomorrow" Victor said. "Oh" we all said. "I want you all to be on your best behavior, or else I will make you clean the bathrooms" He said. "Whooooohh you tell 'em Victor" Alfie and Eddie both said screaming. We all started laughing for a long time. For some reason bothering Victor was fun.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Wow 3 new students. That was a lot, all at once. "Hey, Victor are they girls or guys?" I asked him. "2 girls and 1 guy, we will be getting another guy later in 1 or 2 months" He said. "Oh and also, they will be arriving really early, we might wake you up" Trudy said.

"Who's room are they staying in" Nina asked. "Well since there are two girl rooms in this house, and there are two girls coming. One girl will stay in Nina and Amber's room and the other will be in Patricia and Mara's room, and for they guys, the will be staying in Eddie and Fabians room since Mick, Alfie and Jerome are in a room of 3 and your room had extra space " Trudy said. For some reason Mick was in Jerome and Alfie's room now. "What are their names?" Amber and Mara asked. "So many questions" Trudy said laughing. "The girl who will be staying in Nina and Amber's room is named Willow and the one in Patricia and Mara is K.T, Foe Eddie and Fabian they guys name is Eathan" Trudy said. "Now, off to bed you go" Victor said. We all promised our girlfriend/boyfriend that we won't go crushing on them. We al went to our rooms and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry If I haven't done a chapter in a while, I've had way to much Homework lately**

**Amber P.O.V**

I was sleeping perfectly when victor yelled "Everyone com down here now!". Me and Nina got up and went downstairs. Everyone else was there too, we all stood side by side in a line.

"Is that the new guy?" Jerome asked Victor

While he was asking, I looked over at Nina, she was looking at the new guy and she was shocked.

"Oh hey Nina" the new guys said surprised

"Hey Daniel" Nina waved at him.

"You two know each other?" Victor asked them.

"Uh Yeah, we were close friends back in America." Nina told him

When she said that they were close friends, it looked as in they were really close, I looked over at Fabian and her was frowning

"Well moving on, Daniel, you will be sharing rooms with Fabian and Eddie" Victor said

"Show him to your room, And for the rest of you go back to sleep, you have school in a 3 more hours" Victor told everyone.

Me and Nina walked to our room.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Daniel was here. He was on of my best friends back in America. I went over to my bed and Amber suddenly said something.

"So, you guys were close friends in America, right, nothing should happen to Fabina" she said

I laughed "Nothings gonna happen between me and Fabian, Amber I promise, one thing though, Daniel has a huge crush on me, so don't get shocked about how he acts around me, I've delt with it a lot of times" I told Amber

"No way, really?" I'll try not to overreact" she said.

"Amber we need to get some sleep, we have to go to school in a few hours" I said getting into bed.

A few hours later Amber and I got up and ready for school and went down for breakfast. Every one was there but not Fabian. I sat down at my seat and I noticed Daniel sitting in Fabians seat.

"Good Morning" she said to me

"Good Morning" I answered back

Fabian walked in. he looked at me and said "Good morning".

"Good morning Fabian" I said smiling

He was about to go sit down but he saw Daniel in his seat.

"Uh, that's my seat" he said to Daniel

"Oh, sorry" he got up and sat at a different seat.

Then Fabian sat down. Trudy brought us breakfast to eat then.

"Thank you" we all said

We all started to eat. When we were done, we all got up from out seats and got ready to leave. I went over to Daniel and said

"You never told me that you were coming here" I sad

"Well…. Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise" he said and laughed

"Well I am surprised" I said smiling.

**Amber P.O.V**

I was standing next to Fabian. He was looking over at Nina talking to Daniel.

"Your looking at Nina and Daniel aren't you?" I said laughing.

"um, yeah, I don't want to lose her her to Daniel" Fabian said to me.

"You wont Fabian" I told him

"Well I hope I wont" he said.

After Nina walked over to Fabian/

"Hey" she said smiling. "Lets go"

"okay" Fabian said smiling.

I went over to Alfie, Eddie and Patricia and then walked to school

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Nina and I walked into class. Daniel was in my seat again.

"Your in my seat, again" I said to him

"really, sorry" he said and moved to the desks behind us

We sat down and class began. The say went by fast, and it was time for us to go home.

Nina and I walked back home and talked.

"So, since the dance is next week would like to go shopping tomorrow since it's the weekend?" Nina asked me.

"Sure, that would be great" I answered back smiling.

"Amber might come too though" She said laughing

"You know she's not gonna get out of the mall once she goes in" I said laughing

"Well, we'll see" She said smiling and walked into the house.

Everyone went to the living room and sat down and we all just talked.

"So, I was thinking, how about we all go shopping for the dance tomorrow?" Nina said.

"Sure" they all agreed.

"The guys could go to their shop and we could do to whatever dress shop" Amber suggested

"Sound great" Eddie said.

"Great" Amber said smiling.

**The Next Day**

**Nina's P.O.V**

The next morning Amber and I got ready to go shopping and so did the others. We got dressed and we all met down at the front foyer.

"Ready to go?" Patricia said to all of us.

"Yup" we all replied

We all got into a van and drove off.

"Fabian will be with us since he already got his stuff" I said

"okay" Amber said smiling.

When we arrived we all got out and went into the mall.

"We will all meet up at lunch okay, here at the food court" Mara said and then we all went to our stores.

We entered this Big fancy dress store that made amber go "wow". We all laughed.

"Fabian you could sit here" I said pointing to a bunch of seats in from of the changing rooms.

"okay" he said and sat down

All of us girls started to look through the dresses and tried them on.

Amber was trying on so many dresses.

"What do you think?" she said. She was wearing a pink dress.

"It looks great" Mara said smiling.

"You guys said that to every one of the dresses" she said laughing. "Fine, I'll take this, lets go"

We went over to the cashier to pay for them.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

We were all in this Men's formal suit store. All this time I kept thinking about Nina, I don't know if she even has a boyfriend. Fabian and her seem really close though. Well im probably gonna have to find out. All of us were looking through the store wondering what to buy. We purchased our stuff and stood in front off the store. "Call the girls and tell them to meet us in the Food court" Eddie said. "Okay" Jerome said getting out his phone and called Patrica.

(**Bold =Jerome, **_Italic= Patricia)_

"**Hey Patricia"**

"_Hey Jerome"_

"**Once you guys are done shopping meet us in the Food Court"**

"_actually we're done shopping, *laughs* we're coming in a few minutes"_

"**Okay, Bye"**

"_Bye"_

"Yeah they said that they're coming in a few minutes" Jerome said. They guys walked to a table and sat down waited.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"Who was that?" Amber asked.

"Oh it was just Jerome, he was saying to meet them at the food court" I said to them  
"Well lets go then" Fabian said.

We all walked out and headed to the food court. We saw them sitting at a table and went over to them. Fabian went and sat beside alfie, talking about who knows what and we all talked for a while.

"Let's head back now" Fabian said getting up.

Everyone got up and headed into the Van.

We got in and drove off. Fabian seemed really quite today, usually he would talk to everyone, I wonder what was bothering him. We got to the house and we all went in.

"How was your shopping?" Trudy said coming towards us.

"Great" we all said.

"Cant wait to see what you guys will be wearing" Trudy said laughing and went to the kitchen. Mara and I headed up to our room.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my bed thinking. I Wanted to catch up with Nina, since we never hung out ever since she moved to Anubis house. I thought about asking her if we could go out for lunch or something like that. I walked up to her room. Her door was already open so I just walked in.

"Nina?" I said looking around.

When I looked over to her bed, there she was sitting with Fabian talking well I would say flirting.

"Oh hey Daniel" Nina said.

"This is probably a bad time" I said looking at them and I walked out.

"Did you need to ask me something?" Nina said

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch, the day after the dance" I said

She looked over to Fabian and looked back at me.

"Um, what about the day after that, Fabian and I are going on a date then" she said

"Wait, you two are dating?" I asked her

"Uh, yeah" Nina said

"How come you never told me? I remember when we use to tell each other every little thing that would happen, and now-

Nina cut him off.

"Im sorry, I was always caught up and school, and there are a lot of things going on that even I can't understand" She said

"Whatever" I said and left.

I went back to my room. I can't believe they were dating. It seems like Nina doesn't even know me anymore.

Tomorrow is the dance and I will ask Nina to dance for sure.

**Sorry if the chapter isn't good, I'll try to make the next chapter better xx**


End file.
